Sybil and Matthew
by quackquackrubberduck
Summary: What if Matthew started to fall in love with Sybil instead? I do not own Downton Abbey or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

Sybil's head was whirring, not just because of the pain, but because of the actual night. She couldn't believe the feeling inside of her, but she felt it. It was obvious that the feelings were one way, because she was pretty sure he was in love with Mary. But still her thoughts kept turning to the man she shouldn't like, Matthew Crawley.

As she came downstairs for breakfast, she saw Mary looking happier then she had seen her for a while. Mary stopped and smiled at Sybil.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked, "after last night?"

"Yes…" Sybil sighed slowly raising an eyebrow, "what's wrong with you, your very happy for some reason."

Mary sighed and shook her head at her sister.

"I thought you would know by now," Mary smiled, "Matthew has proposed."

The first thought that raced into Sybil's head was hurt, but then she thought _well it was going to happen anyway, I might as well be pleased for my sister._

"Oh Mary!" Sybil smiled, "I'm so glad. Did you except him."

"No not yet, I'm going to give him an answer when we get back from London," Mary explained and flounced off into the dining room.

Sybil frowned, if Mary really loved him she would of excepted by now. Shaking, all thoughts of Matthew from her head, she walked into the dining room.

Edith was positively glowing, talking non stop about the night at the opera with Sir Anthony Strallen. Sybil was seriously pleased for Edith, finally she had some happiness, but the look on her fathers face, suggested that it wouldn't last long, if he had anything to do with it. Robert turned to Sybil and started to converse with her.

"I see you decided not to leave last night," he said hardily meeting his daughters eyes.

"Of course I didn't I was only going to leave if you sacked Branson," Sybil sighed, "unless you have of course."

"Of course I haven't but the politics stop now!" Robert ordered.

In her head, Sybil wanted to scream. No way would she give up her politics, not even for her family, they just don't get that it means a lot to her.

Once Sybil finished her breakfast, she left the dining room quickly, feeling that her family and even the servants were judging her after last night. As she walked into the main hall, she saw Matthew come through the front door and her heart, regrettably, skipped a beat. She went to greet him smiling, trying to stop shaking.

"Cousin Matthew," she smiled in that husky voice of hers.

"Cousin Sybil," he smiled back, "I just dropped by to see how you are. I see you have made a quick recovery."

"I didn't get a chance to properly thank you. So thank you."

They both laughed and stood in awkward silence for one minute.

"Would you like me to get Mary," Sybil sighed with a hint of jealously in her voice, "I'm sure that's why you came."

Matthew smiled and looked at Sybil with those big blue, making her legs go wobbly.

"No actually, I've come to talk to your father," Matthew said surprised, "about some cottages. I'm sure Mary wouldn't want to talk about them."

They both laughed. _It was so easy to be around Matthew, _Sybil thought.

Suddenly, Mary came down the corridor and smiled.

"Ah Cousin Matthew," she said coyly.

"I'll leave you two to it," Sybil smiled at Matthew and walked trying very hard to stop being jealous over Mary and Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

Sybil felt the warmth on her skin as she stepped outside of Downton, to see how the setting up for the garden party was going. She had a bad feeling about today, she didn't know what, but her stomach churned. It was bad enough that she had lost he baby brother, not so long ago and she had a feeling the year was going to get much worse.

Mary had still not excepted Matthew, which actually Sybil was quite mad about. She thought Mary loved Matthew, if so why had she not excepted him? Her sister was a mystery to her. She stepped out of the way for Thomas to step past and looked at her home. So beautiful, she could hardily imagine ever leaving here.

Sybil and Edith watched as Mary tossed hat after hat, onto her bed.

"I have no idea why you are making such a fuss," Edith sighed, "you usually look lovely in everything."

Edith said this with heavy sarcasm, Mary rolling her eyes and ignoring her.

"If you must know I am going to accept Matthew today," she said as a matter of fact looking at herself in the mirror fondly.

Her eyes widening, Sybil started to shake and she had no idea why.

"But Mary won't it look as if you are only accepting Matthew because he is heir again," Sybil said.

"Well I'm not," Mary sighed coldly, "and he won't think that either!"

"I wouldn't be to sure," Edith whispered to Sybil.

Finally, once Mary had plumped for a hat, they descended the stairs, to see they're father at the bottom.

"My beautiful daughters!" he smiled looking proud, "do enjoy yourself today, I fear it may be the last time for a while."

"What on earth do you mean? Is there a war?!" Edith exclaimed.

"No, well not yet but we can all see that there will be one soon," Robert sighed looking sad and thoughtful.

"Will Mama be attending?" Sybil asked, to try and get her fathers mind of war.

"Yes, I think so," he answered still looking grave,

"Is that wise after…" Mary trailed off.

"I wouldn't worry O' Brien had Mama wrapped up in cotton wool, I don't think she is in to much danger," Sybil said.

Soon enough the guests started arriving and then Matthew and Isobel. Sybil watched Mary as she welcomed them both. To try and distract herself from Matthew, she went to talk to Imogen Partridge and one of the girls she saw at the Season, with Edith. Suddenly, Branson the chauffer came running up to her.

"A phone call has just arrived Gwen has got the job," he whispered into Sybil's ear.

She smiled and covered her face with her hands in joy.

"Excuse me," she said to her friends and sister and ran off to find Gwen with Branson.

She was just about to serve some drinks, when they told her the news.

"Here take this!" she said to Lily another maid.

She jumped up and down squealing with Branson and Sybil. Mrs Hughes walking over.

"What is this all about?" Mrs Hughes asked her eyes like a hawk.

"I've done it!" Gwen squealed in excitement, "I've got the job!"

"We'll celebrate later," Mrs Hughes sighed, "for now back to work!"

Gwen scuttled away, Sybil and Branson looking on they're faces full of joy, they're hands still held together.

Branson started to look into Sybil's eyes. All thoughts of Matthew disappeared from her mind. They're hands were still locked.

"I don't suppose…" Branson started.

"Lady Sybil," Mrs Hughes said firmly, "her lady ship was after you."

Sybil looked at Branson one last time, and drew their hands apart, aware that he was following her with his eyes as she left.

What did he mean? I don't suppose…

Sybil looked across to see Matthew and Mary talking. Suddenly, he stormed of from her and even from the distance that Sybil was watching him, she could see he looked angry. Common sense prevailed her and she went over to Matthew, forgetting to talk to her mother.

"Cousin Matthew," she called walking naturally to his side.

He stopped trying to smile at her, but failing.

"Cousin Sybil," he sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "you just seem so angry."

"Seems as your asking I'm not. Your sister has ruined the slightest bit of happiness we could ever have."

With that he stormed off.

"Matthew!" Sybil called.

"Please I don't wish to sound rude, but I must be left to my own devices," Matthew sighed, walking away very quick.

Sybil didn't want to speak ill of Mary, but really she could see it coming. Mary should of taken Matthew when she could. If Sybil was Mary then she would of, like a shot.

"Excuse me!" she heard her father shout, "my lords, ladies and gentleman gather please. I regret to inform you that we are at war with Germany!"

A whole silence passed through the crowd. Every single person knew it was coming, but to actual hear the news was still shocking. Families started to conform together, the younger maids went to Mrs Hughes and the first thought that entered Sybil's mind was _what about Matthew?_


	3. Chapter 3

Branson has handed in his resignation. The only reason Sybil knew this was because, the chauffer had told her himself. It was early evening last night, when she went to see him. She was curious on what he wanted to say when they had that moment alone together at the garden party. So after dinner, she slipped away and found Branson in the garage reading the paper, with a furrowed brow. He heard the click of her heels and watched as she entered, a smile creeping to his lips. He put his paper down and stood straight.

"Milady," he said giving her a look, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nothing really," Sybil sighed, "I just wanted to ask you something. You know when we were at the garden party and you said I don't suppose? Well what were you going to say?"

Branson sighed and looked at his feet.

"Well I'm going to leave any way," he sighed, "so what have I got to lose. I love you Sybil Crawley, I think I have the moment I saw, just not realised it. I know it costs me everything to say this but I'm leaving anyway."

Sybil froze her mouth gawping open at what she just heard. She had no idea what to say, there were so many things, she was scared of coming out with something very stupid.

"You can't leave!" she found herself saying, "I won't tell anyone."

"Its not that," Branson sighed, "its just I think because of this war Ireland will be coming of age. I need to be part of that."

They were silent for a while, neither of them sure what to say.

"Anyway I have nothing to stay for here," Branson said looking into Sybil's eyes for possibly the last time, "you don't love me back."

Sybil looked at Branson and sighed.

"Tom," she sighed and he took a deep breath just hearing her say his name, "I'm sorry. In another world, a fairer world maybe we…"

But then, she stopped, turned around and walked away.

"Sybil!" he called and she didn't care that he used her name in formally.

She turned around and he smiled, Branson taking in the last sight he would probably ever see of her.

"Yes?" Sybil asked, wanting to cry though she had no idea why.

"Nothing."

By the morning, he was gone.

Sybil just couldn't take her mind off Branson. She felt like a massive part of her was gone. She had only known him for a couple of years, but yet he was part of the most important times of her life. To take her mind of him she decided to go for a walk, by the lake.

It was a warm day and she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and let her hair down, to flow in the soft summer breeze. It didn't seem like there was a war on. She went to stand on the edge of the lake and she watched the water ripple in the light of the summer sun. Sybil breathed in the scent, of a perfect summer.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and faced Matthew. His eyes were a very cool blue today and he had a white shirt on with his sleeves rolled up and cream trousers. He looked very relaxed.

"I see you had the same idea as me," he smiled making all thoughts of Branson flow from Sybil's mind.

"Yes."

Matthew mistook her one word answer for annoyance instead of awe.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he sighed looking at her rather guiltily.

"Its fine," Sybil smiled.

"No, I shouldn't have spoke to you like that, I had no right, I was just so angry at your sister for messing me around."

Sybil reassured him with a smile and they stood in a awkward silence.

"It doesn't feel like there is a war on," Matthew sighed.

She didn't know what made her say it but she did.

"Are you going to join up?" she asked him.

He looked at her. The first person who had actually come out with the question and he rather admired her for it.

"I suppose I will," he said, "I have to do my duty for my country."

"Very noble!" Sybil exclaimed.

For a minute they both looked into each others eyes and then Sybil burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry," she giggled.

Just watching her laugh, was enough to make Matthew start laughing. Then suddenly, they were both unable to stand because of laughter.

Once, they had stopped laughing, they looked at each other and started to laugh again. Finally, when Matthew's insides were hurting from to much laughter, he took Sybil's hand shaking it.

"Thank you," he smiled, "you have really cheered me up. You're a good friend."

Letting go of her hand, he walked off leaving Sybil dreaming of something much more than friendship.


End file.
